The End of the War
by Syko1
Summary: Thw war is over. Xander reflects on the consequences.


The End of the War  
  
Author: Syko  
  
Rating: Like PG-13 (I think. The American rating system is weird)  
  
Pairing: Xander/Andrew (Don't like it? Then go away! But it does make sense if you read it.)  
  
Spoilers: Dirty Girls (Though I haven't actually seen it yet, just heard the rumours)  
  
Summary: The war is over. Xander reflects on the consequences.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm poor and so own nothing. Joss does (the Lucky Bastard)  
  
****************  
  
It had been nearly two years since the end of the world. Or what would have been. It's kind of funny now that I think about it. The First was so sure it was going to win. That it was going to end the slayer line and thus the main defender of human kind. Oh God, I've been around Giles way too much. I actually used 'thus' in a sentence. So not of the good. Anyway, The First thought it was going to win. Thing is, it didn't count on the fact that humanity had a load more defenders than just the slayers.  
  
****************  
  
"Today is the final battle. The First may be strong, but we together are stronger. But I don't need to tell you that not everyone will survive this night. In fact we may all die. But in the end, we don't really matter. All that matters is that 'The First' does not succeed. That the Hellmouth is not opened. That humankind continues to survive. This is what we are fighting for today...."  
  
The entire inhabitants of the Summer's house stood with only one ear listening. Yet another 'inspiring' speech from their 'gallant' leader Buffy before a terrible battle. In actuality, it was the same one she always used, with maybe a few words changed around. No one truly cared. They knew the risks, they knew they might not survive, they knew they might lose.  
  
Finally as Buffy's speech drew to a close, everyone grabbed their weapons and headed out into the night. Once Buffy was outside, a sudden cough grabbed the attention of the remaining people. All eyes turned to the aging watcher where he stood in the centre of the lounge.  
  
"I know Buffy has probably already covered most of what you want to hear." A collective grumble was heard throughout the group. "But this has to be said," Giles looked upon the group with grim determination. "Tonight, fight like there is no tomorrow, but fight with the goal that tomorrow will happen. I'm counting on everyone to do their part, to do what is right, because in the end, that is all that matters. I love you all and I believe in you all."  
  
The group of warriors held themselves taller as they heard these words. Now there was a speech that really inspired a person. They all turned to follow Buffy into the night.  
  
"Oh and another thing," Giles continued. The group once again directed their attention to the older warrior. "Just kill the bloody demons. I mean, most times if you sever the head or hack into the chest, they're going to be dead. Don't spend too much time hacking the demon into bit sized pieces. You all know who I'm talking to. Just slash, kill, and move on. Now let's move out."  
  
A couple of barely suppressed giggles sounded from the group of mismatched warriors of the light as they followed the blonde slayer into the night.  
  
****************  
  
We did win the war that night, but it cost us so much.  
  
Fred had been the first to fall. I didn't know her very long but I knew enough to know that she was sweet, kind, almost innocent despite what she has seen. It had been a Harbinger, those eyeless sons of bitches. I guess though she should be considered fortunate. It was fast and clean, a swift blade to the neck kind of thing. Probably never even felt it. But still, she shouldn't have died. None of them should have.  
  
Wesley was next with an Ubervamp. It simply tore out his heart. It was one of those horror movie sequences where the evil monster shows the victim their still beating heart before they die. It was quite clichéd if you really think about it, but I really try not to. Next to die was Rona, some girl who supposedly used to have electrical powers, or does have, I can't remember, then a couple of other potentials. I never did learn their names. I wonder if anybody did. Anyway, they were all cut down by all sorts of badness. Monsters spewed forth from the Hellmouth. Their screams seemed to never end.  
  
Oh, while I'm on the subject, I should probably talk about the Hellmouth. It was opened. But only for a second or two. Just enough time to kill half a dozen of the warriors of the light. Nifty hey? It was quickly closed by Willow and her witchy powers, but that left her drained and out of the rest of the fight. It was only Kennedy who kept her alive. I guess she really did love her.  
  
Last to fall had been Anya. Sweet caring Anya died. I hadn't been there to see it happen, but Andrew says she was a hero. She died to save his life. I guess in the end she finally found out what it was to be human. To be quite weak of flesh but be willing to die to protect your own. In a way I'm envious of her. She worked it out long before I did.  
  
They all died that day, but I had known that they would. At least in a way I did. Turns out that psycho priest from hell was right. I do see things; I just ever knew what they meant until now.  
  
****************  
  
"And then he was like all 'My God, there is no way that Enterprise is better than the Next Generation' and I said 'But Captain Archer makes a much more interesting captain, what with his desire to explore the universe but being unwilling to leave his dog behind', and so he said.."  
  
"ANDREW!!!!!"  
  
"What?" the babbling blonde boy whimpered. He slowly turned to face the person who had interrupted his interesting story.  
  
"Stop talking about the argument you had with the video store clerk. We. Don't. Care!!" Spike growled.  
  
Andrew's face immediately fell, almost like he'd actually been hit and he didn't get why.  
  
"Plus everyone knows that Captain Picard was the best captain of any Enterprise ship. He even had that whole evil Borg episode backing him up."  
  
The light in Andrew's face came back on full.  
  
"No way! He was so 'I'm still an individual' when he was Borg which is sooo boring and he didn't even have any animals, because you HAVE to have an animal, it like shows your gentler side or something which shows that you care about the people around you......"  
  
Again the non-stop babbling started up again, but this time with a few opposing comments from the resident souled vampire. Xander shook his head and smiled at the two bickering blondes.  
  
****************  
  
It had been heartbreaking for the first week after the end. We were all burying our fallen comrades. They deserved at least a proper ceremony. Those potentials that had families were sent home to be buried close to them, while the rest were given plots at the local 'Sunny Heaven' cemetery near the edge of Sunnydale. Fred's body had been sent to her parents. It seemed only right that they should say choose where their daughter was to be buried. After all, they had had little influence over anything else in her life. Wesley, however, had been buried in LA. I guess it was more of a home for him than England had ever been. Plus he was near to his family, Angel, Cordelia, Connor, Gunn, and Lorne so they could visit him every so often.  
  
After all of that, most of the survivors had simply sat in shock, too numb to do anything else.  
  
****************  
  
"Xander?"  
  
A tired eye slowly opened as the exhausted young man rolled over to face the other young man. Xander, despite being so incredibly tired forced himself to pay attention to the blonde man lying next to him.  
  
"Mmmmm?"  
  
"Do you ever feel like this is just a dream? That we will some day wake up to find everyone safe and sound, like it had never even happened?"  
  
What 'it' was didn't need to be explained. The horrible day was hardly even mentioned any more. It was always just referred to as 'it'.  
  
"All the time Andrew," Xander mumbled, "I always wake up thinking that it was all just some horrible nightmare. Hell, all of my high school life I keep hoping was just a nightmare. But it turns out it wasn't. It sucks that way, but there's nothing I can do about it"  
  
Silence ensured between the two men.  
  
"Do you love me," Andrew whispered  
  
"Andrew. Let me put it this way," Xander answered, "We'll be together for the rest of our lives."  
  
An unsure Andrew stared at Xander from his side of the bed.  
  
"And I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world."  
  
No money in the world could equal to how happy Andrew looked.  
  
****************  
  
Angel didn't get his Shanshu. Oh yeah! I DID hear about that. He's the 'Powers that Be' pet vampire. Spoiled bastard. Apparently he had to save the world some more times before he was finally rewarded. He didn't seem to mind though. He seemed pretty happy fighting the good fight. Personally, I think he was more concerned about how his son Connor would take the unvampired version of his dad. Plus he would be incredibly weaker. I swear Angel loves being able to show off his strength to the poor helpless victims he saves. Humph.  
  
Buffy, on the other hand, was rewarded. She finally got her wish. All Slayer powers were gone. She was finally among the ranks of the 'normal' residents of this screwed up world. Oh don't get me wrong, she was still quite strong, only now it was a 'I work out a lot and have many muscles' sort of strong, as opposed to the 'I'm a supernatural defender of the world' kind of strong. She couldn't be any happier. First thing she did was sign up for night courses at Sunnydale University. I guess she now had time at night to do these sorts of things, what with the whole not having to patrol each night now. Last I heard she's well on her way to a degree in teaching. Turns out she WANTS to just stay at school for the rest of her life. I personally think that not being the Slayer has made her crazy. I mean, who the hell would WANT to stay at school? Most people can't wait to get out of it. Take me for example. But turns out she loves teaching people and the whole rewarding thing at the end when the students understand what you taught them. She also works during the day at Sunnydale High as a paid Councilor and teacher's aid. I didn't even know they got paid. Me thinks Principal Wood might have something to do with it. Plus she doesn't even suck at that, the complete opposite of her General in charge of the potential slayers and the final battle shtick. She really sucked at that. I mean Sheesh. She still lives with Dawn at Casa Summers and Social Services are now leaving them alone. Turns out she's also a good mom.  
  
On another note, she broke up with Spike shortly after 'that day' happened. Finally worked out they were horrible with each other. He took it better than we all thought he would. Guess he realised the wrongness of it as well. But they're now friends, and he still visits them every so often. Strictly on a big brother capacity. He kinda just checks out to see if any suitor is good enough for either Buffy or Dawn. So far, no-one passes the Spike test, but that hasn't really stopped any relations for the two women. It just makes the guys try harder to impress. It's really quite funny to watch. While I'm on the subject, Spike now lives in an apartment in my apartment complex. It's like he's my Kramer. He is. I swear. What? Can't you see him rushing into my apartment like a freak, or contemplating a coffee table book about coffee tables? He even does that whole turning up at weird time, or should I say ANY time he feels like. I don't mind that much though. He's great to hang around. He even brings us food and videos every Saturday night. It's now like a tradition.  
  
Life is good.  
  
****************  
  
"Hey Xander, pass the popcorn would ya? I'm dying of hunger here!"  
  
Xander chuckled good naturally as he passed the plastic bowl of popcorn to the bleached blonde vampire.  
  
"Ya know Fangless, I KNOW you don't need food to live. Kinda the whole vampire deal" Xander chuckled then ducked a few projectile popcorn pieces that flew his way.  
  
"I'm not so fangless remember, can nibble whenever and whomever I feel like," Spike declared. Upon a nasty glare directed his way he continued, "But I just don't feel like it. Coz it's wrong and bad and evil. Plus there's no-one worthy of my biting."  
  
Spike sat up high in his chair, a smug look on his face.  
  
"Hey! I'm so totally worthy of being bitten. Anyone would want to bite me!" Andrew cried indignantly.  
  
Upon an evil look directed from Xander he turned a bright crimson.  
  
"Only I'm allowed to bite you, you know that," Xander declared  
  
If it was possible, Andrew turned even redder.  
  
"Ahhh, Young love. You're both so.......cute," Spike chuckled.  
  
The room was suddenly alive with a bowl full of projectile popcorn.  
  
****************  
  
Faith had taken over the role as Slayer when Buffy was 'let go'. Funnily enough, Giles is her new watcher. They now live somewhere in New Orleans. When I first heard that, it took me about three days before I could stop laughing. I mean come on!! Vampires in New Orleans!! Faith promised to take a picture and send it to me if she ever happens to bump into Lestat or Louie. Now that would just make my day.  
  
Willow and Kennedy are also still together. They live in San Francisco. Can you just imagine the thought of a couple of witches living in San Francisco? They must be two of a kind. They write every so often just to assure me that they're fine and dandy and happy. You can almost feel the love oozing out of every letter. I swear they do a spell just so it feels that way. Mean little witches. Oh, I don't think I mentioned it before, but Kennedy is now a beginner witch. Apparently she's quite good, but all of her practise is focused on the white arts. You can never be too careful.  
  
The LA crew, as far as I know, still fight the good fight. It was hard after loosing so many members. Gunn apparently nearly went insane with grief. He was in a very bad place for quite a while. Funnily enough, it was Cordelia who saved him. Assured him it wasn't his fault they died both his best friend and his ex girlfriend. She helped him work through his grief and get on with his life. They're currently really good friends. Who knows, they might even get together. I placed a bet for sometime before the end of the year. Spike says they'll never work it out. Says they're both quite oblivious. I think he just finds the unresolved sexual tension funny. To tell the truth, it is quite funny. I just won't ever mention that. Ever. Moving on. Lorne rebuild his karaoke demon bar. Got back into reading everyone's future. He also helps out Angel from time to time, but he seems fixed on his bar and his clients. He's happier than he's been for quite a while, or so I'm told. Finally, Angel and Connor are finally considering each other a proper family. I heard they even went to therapy together. When I heard that it was hard to keep a straight face. I kept seeing Dr Evil and Scott Evil in my head. Don't ask me why. Even I don't know the answer to that. I just see it that way! But anyway, they now fight side by side. Connor seems to trust Angel now. Calls him dad, and even goes as far as to complain about being treated unfairly, like when Angel won't buy him what he wants all the time. Yep, a normal father and son relationship. That is, if you ignore the whole demon killing thing the do, and the fact that the live in an abandoned hotel with a seer and a vampire hunter. Besides that, they're the picture of a normal father and son relationship.  
  
God. Everyone I know are so weird.  
  
****************  
  
"Do you ever just think about your family? About whether they actually even know who you are, or even where you are? Do you think about whether they even care about you or not?"  
  
Andrew's uneasiness was obvious. Xander turned to face him with a slight frown marring his features.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Andrew shifted uneasily in his seat as he pushed his food around his plate.  
  
"It's just that I don't even think that my parents know that I don't even live with them anymore. That I even finished high school on the honours role. That I was in prison for murder."  
  
He suddenly became quiet. It was obvious that he was thinking about Jonathan. Xander's heart went out to him.  
  
"Who cares what they think."  
  
Andrew turned to face Xander, a surprised look on his face.  
  
"I mean," Xander continued, "If they don't know all of that, any of that, they don't deserve you. They don't matter to you if you don't matter to them."  
  
A slight smile appeared on Andrew's pale face.  
  
"Plus, you have a new family. A family who cares about you, who loves you."  
  
Xander smiled at Andrew warmly.  
  
"They love me? Y.y.you love me?" Andrew asked uncertainly.  
  
"Andrew," Xander whispered, "I would marry you in a heartbeat if I could"  
  
Xander reckoned that Andrew had never looked so stunned or been so quiet. Ever.  
  
****************  
  
When Anya died, I felt like I'd died with her. She had been my life for so long. She had been my first love. It didn't matter that we had gone our separate ways; she was still the most important thing in my life. Having her die that night nearly killed me. It was Andrew's reassurances that she was a hero, and that she died a hero's death that saved me. He was there for me. He looked out for me. He helped me through my grief. It wasn't until a year later when I finally worked out that I loved him.  
  
Now don't get me wrong. He wasn't a replacement for Anya. No, nothing like that. In fact, they were completely different. Where Anya was blunt, Andrew tried to spare your feelings. Where Anya was obsessed with money, Andrew couldn't care less. Where Anya couldn't stand Star Trek, Andrew lived for it. They were like polar opposites. Yet I loved them both.  
  
Our relationship developed slowly. Movies, dinner, lunch dates, sci-fi conventions, quiet nights in; you know the types of things. I felt so comfortable with him. It was like we were made for each other. Who knows? We probably were. He eventually moved in with me 6 months ago. It feels natural living with him. Like he always belonged with me. We couldn't be happier than we were then. Even Spike commented on how right we were for each other. Though he didn't quite phrase it that way. It was more like, "You two geeks are so sweet with each other I can feel my teeth rotting out of my mouth. God stop hugging and nuzzling each other. Think I'm going to be sick. Eww, I'm going to choke to death on all the love in this room. God I need a bucket." See, Spike's so perceptive.  
  
I love Andrew so much, it hurts sometimes.  
  
God. How gay can I get?  
  
****************  
  
"Xander! You're going to be late for work if you don't get up soon"  
  
Xander mumbled incoherently and rolled over to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Come on. You have to drop me off at the university. I have a chemistry class, and we're going to explore....really cool stuff in it, I'm sure of it. Xander! Stop being such a sleepy head and wake up. It's a new day and you have to greet it, or so the saying goes......"  
  
Andrew's triad was cut short by being manhandled back onto the bed.  
  
"Andrew, do we really need to get out of bed?"  
  
"Well, yeah. We need to get up and go to school. Well, school for me. It's work for you. At the construction site. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. But can't we be a little late?"  
  
Andrew looked confused.  
  
"But what would we do in the meantime?"  
  
A purely evil grin spread across Xander's face.  
  
"Oh, I can think of a few things."  
  
Realisation dawned on Andrew's face.  
  
"Oh. Late is good. Like an hour........or two"  
  
****************  
  
After the war was all over with, Andrew had stayed true to his word. He went to the police and turned himself in for murdering Jonathan. Thing is, with no body, no witnesses, a mysteriously vanished murder weapon, or any other such evidence, the police didn't believe him when he confessed. I guess they figured him to be a delusional nut. It was actually quite funny watching him trying to convince the police that he did murder someone and deserved to be punished. At that point I intervened to stop the police getting any wrong ideas. Eventually we convinced them to lock him away for a while, a month to be precise, and to give him a criminal record. I swear, he must be the only person who ever got down on his hands and knees begging to be locked away. He was put in a minimum security prison just outside of Sunnydale, in a room of his own. He was actually free to go at anytime, but he waited until the guards told him his time was up. Everyone visited him every available moment, so he was never lonely.  
  
When he got out, he immediately enrolled at Sunnydale University. Turns out he was really smart. Choose subjects like Advanced Chemistry, Advanced Physics, Advanced Calculus, and the ever difficult Advanced Demonic Languages. He also took a creative writing class. Figured that since he had a knack for telling stories, he should follow that professionally or at least work out how to do it better.  
  
He had moved in with Buffy and Dawn. Said that he couldn't face going back home. They didn't mind, as long as he helped around the house and helped with money every so often. He took over the role of cook there. His dinners were the best around. So were his cakes and slices and cookies. In fact, everything he made was a big hit with the Summer's girls and all those who visited.  
  
When we started dating, I was subjected to the same treatment by Spike that he reserved for any suitor of the Summer's household. It was actually quite hilarious. And scary. And unnerving. Andrew was extremely happy though. He had been fully accepted as a member of the Scooby's. He was a part of the family.  
  
****************  
  
"Xander?"  
  
Xander looked down at Andrew from where he lay with his head in Xander's lap. He looked so young and innocent. Like he needed to be protected from the evils of the world. Who knows? Maybe he did.  
  
"Yeah Andy?"  
  
"Who do you reckon is better looking, Scott Bakula or Michael Shanks?"  
  
Andrew angled his head to look right into Xander's eyes.  
  
"Well duh!" Xander answered, "Michael Shanks every time. I've always had a thing for blondes."  
  
Andrew giggled where he laid and raised himself up to kiss Xander gently on the lips.  
  
"It's Scott Bakula for me," Andrew breathed, "I've always had a thing for brunettes."  
  
****************  
  
When 'Caleb the psycho priest' gouged out my left eye, I almost gave up. Nothing mattered anymore. I'd been hurt more than I ever had before. Why should I fight anymore? I'd just get more hurt, or even dead. Plus Buffy hadn't even tried to save me. The bitch. But as the final battle had drawn ever closer, I realised a few things. Number one; Buffy can't save everyone. She may try, but it's just not possible, even for a superhero like her. Number two; I've been lucky for nearly 7 years so far and I nearly give up the first time I get seriously hurt. How more childish can you get. And number three; I can actually see things just like Priestboy said.  
  
On the day of the final battle, when I looked at Fred, Wesley, Rona, Anya, or electric girl, all I saw was a hazy picture. Like they were slowly vanishing from the world. Turns out they were. Since they died and all. However, when I looked at everyone else, they were in sharp focus. In fact, it went further than just that. With Buffy, I saw her glowing with life and love. Small suggestions of new lives flittered around her. Dancing. I knew then she was going to live. I knew she was going to grow old and have a family. She was going to die happy, but not for a while. It was roughly the same with the rest of the eventual survivors. I all saw life surrounding them, but also other things. With Giles I saw accomplishment. Faith was acceptance. Spike was contentment. Dawn was happiness. Angel and Connor were hope. Cordelia was persistence. Gunn was acceptance. Lorne was delight. Willow and Kennedy were love. And Andrew was determination. It made sense later, as time went on. They all lived up to what I saw in them. What I see in them.  
  
I guess I did have a supernatural power after all. I was allowed to see people for who they are and for what they are to become. All it took was the loss of one eye. It doesn't matter anyway. When I look in the mirror some mornings, I see both eyes. Just that the left one is a pale blue colour, while the other is my ordinary chocolate brown. Maybe I can see my own future as well? A future where I gain another eye? It doesn't matter though. One eye or two, I'm still Xander. I'm Willow's best friend and Buffy's White Knight. I'm Spike's entertaining neighbour and Giles' little annoyance that I know he wouldn't give up for anything in the world. I'm a construction worker with dreams of opening my own woodcraft store, or even teaching kids the art of woodwork. I'm a not-so- closet geek with a love for anything science fiction. But most importantly, I'm Andrew's. Just as he is mine. And I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
****************  
  
"Xander?"  
  
Xander turned away from the television set and brought his attention to Andrew.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you ever regret finding out about vampires and demons? About following Buffy into this world? About everything that's happened to you since?"  
  
"Sometimes," Xander admitted  
  
Andrew's face fell a little on hearing Xander's answer.  
  
"But then," Xander continued, "I think of you. And I could never regret you."  
  
The smile on Andrew's face more than told Xander how happy that made him. Xander swooped down and butterfly kissed Andrew on each cheek.  
  
"When I'm with you, everything is right with the world." 


End file.
